Pour survivre, il va devoir se mettre aux pieux
by Stradi
Summary: Celui qui deviendra un jour Peter Vincent, illusionniste et expert en vampires est, pour le moment, un petit garçon heureux et plein de joies. Mais son univers va bientôt basculer dans l'horreur.


**Titre :** Pour survivre, il va devoir se mettre au(x) pieu(x). [Prologue 1 du remake de Fright Night] [OS].

**Rating :** **T/PG-13.**

**Nombre de chapitres :** 1 seul, (fanfiction terminée).

**Résumé :** Celui qui deviendra un jour Peter Vincent, illusionniste et expert en vampires est, pour le moment, un petit garçon heureux et plein de joies. Mais son univers va bientôt basculer dans l'horreur.

**Spoilers :** Un énorme si vous n'avez pas encore vu le remake de Fright Night.

**Disclaimer :** Je reconnais n'être en rien propriétaire des différents personnages du film 'Fright Night' (_'Vampire vous avez dit Vampire'_). Je n'attends aucune rémunération de mon œuvre.

**Note(s) de l'auteur :**

L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue quand j'ai vu l'un des trailers en VO du remake de Fright Night. ... Suite à la discussion, que j'ai eue avec une de mes amies (Missfantasy74) à propos de la façon dont Peter Vincent _(interprété par David Tennant)_ prononce le mot 'Snackers' _(surtout le ton qu'il emploie)_, nous étions d'accord pour penser que Peter Vincent a déjà perdu des proches, tués par des vampires.

Le titre de cette fic n'est autre que _'ma'_ traduction en français de l'affiche promotionnelle avec David Tennant ... (en anglais :**"He's raising the stakes"**) ... la version officielle ne me plaisant que très peu.

Ce one-shot est le premier d'une série de 5 one-shots Fright Night. Les quatre premiers d'entre eux sont des prologues du remake (Peter y a respectivement 7 ans, 15-16 ans, 25 ans et entre 32 et 37 ans, le cinquième est une séquelle du remake et clos le cycle).

L'histoire se déroule en 1976 et Peter est âgé de 7 ans ... il est donc né en 1969.

Quelques petits anachronismes volontaires pour le fun et les références à la carrière de David Tennant.

**Specials thanks to : **

– Missfantasy74 pour ses idées qui ressemble souvent aux miennes ...

– Ma meilleure amie, Marie, pour la séance de ciné du vendredi 9 septembre 2011 et la discussion pendant les ¾ d'heure du trajet de retour _(j'ai affiné la psychologie de Peter enfant avec elle)_.

– Mon neveu Enzo _(âgé de 7 ans)_ qui, sans le savoir, m'a servi de modèle pour certaines réactions de Peter.

– Le cinéma de ma ville qui, pour une fois, a diffusé le film malgré le fait que j'étais la seule spectatrice dans la salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour survivre, il va devoir se mettre au(x) pieu(x).<strong>

_Peter jouait dans sa chambre avec son jouet fétiche, une figurine articulée représentant un personnage de fiction et dont il réinventait et rejouait inlassablement les aventures. On était le 31 octobre et c'était un dimanche. Le jeune garçon attendait que ses parents l'autorisent à sortir, déguisé en docteur sanglant. Vêtu d'une blouse verte couverte pour l'occasion d'un peu de sauce tomate largement étalée et muni d'un vrai stéthoscope que son oncle maternel lui avait prêté pour parfaire le costume, le garçon de 7 ans était paré pour faire face à la pluie de bonbons, caramels et chocolats. Il était prévu qu'il rentre à 8h15 du soir. Chaque année, il gagnait quinze minutes supplémentaires de liberté le soir d'Halloween. Mais peut-être que son anniversaire, à cette même date, y était pour quelque chose. Et ce soir était doublement spécial puisque, pour la première fois, aucun adulte n'accompagnerait Peter dans sa quête de sucreries._

« Peter ! _– c'était sa mère qui l'appelait –_ Tu peux descendre, mon poussin ... tes copains ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! _– Avant même que sa mère ne finisse sa phrase, Peter avait dévalé les escaliers et chaussait ses Converses. –_ Attends, tu ne vas pas mettre ses horreurs ! Elles sont trouées jusqu'à la moelle ! _– apercevant la figurine qui dépassait de sa poche, elle ajouta –_ Et tu ne vas pas emmener ton _'Doctor'_, tu risques de le perdre ! »

« Si maman, il vient avec moi, sinon il sera seul, ce soir ! Sa compagne _– il parlait d'une vieille poupée mannequin qu'une de ses cousines avait oublié chez eux à sa dernière visite et que Peter utilisait depuis comme compagne du Doctor –_ est allée se promener ! Et regarde _– il le sortit triomphant –_ il est déguisé lui aussi ! _– effectivement, le jouet avait été soigneusement 'habillé' d'une vieille chaussette à carreaux trouée, agrafée avec soin entre les jambes et au-dessus des épaules de la figurine. Un long lacet fluo en guise de ceinture et le nez 'maquillé' avec de la sauce tomate séchée, la quatrième incarnation du héros de la série favorite de Peter était parfaitement méconnaissable pour son premier Halloween dehors. –_ il est en clown ! – _à cet instant, un bruit derrière la porte attira leur attention à tous les deux. Paul et Sean, deux de ses copains, l'avaient vu par la fenêtre et riaient littéralement sous cape, imitant le brandi de figurine de Peter. Sean était déguisé en Zorro et Paul en Dracula. Peu soucieux de leurs moqueries, le jeune garçon se blottit dans les bras de sa mère – _Je t'aime, maman ! »

_La mère de Peter embrassa une dernière fois son fils aîné avant de le laisser partir pour rejoindre son deuxième enfant, un petit garçon de quelques mois qui réclamait son attention._

* * *

><p><em>Dix minutes plus tard, une fillette âgée d'à peine cinq ans, le visage maquillé d'une énorme araignée noire et accompagnée d'un séduisant quadragénaire sonna à la porte de la famille. La mère de Peter, qui connaissait l'enfant, les invita à entrer, l'homme s'étant présenté comme un oncle de la petite, chargé par ses parents de l'accompagner dans sa quête de bonbons tandis qu'ils en distribuaient de leur côté. Elle ne remarqua pas ces deux petits trous à la gorge que l'enfant aux cheveux coiffés en de multiples tresses cachait. Mais, l'eût-elle remarqué, que rien n'aurait plus pu changer son destin, le loup avait été invité à entrer dans la bergerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un premier hurlement d'effroi retentit dans la rue, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu, d'un second cri et enfin, du silence sans que quiconque ne s'inquiète de son origine, sûr qu'un voisin regardait la bande annonce d'un film d'horreur à la télévision. Il était 8h10 quand le duo ressortit de la maison silencieuse<em>, _l'homme portant_ _un gros paquet sur l'épaule et tenant la main droite de la fillette dans la sienne._

« Papa ! Maman ! _– Peter, qui avait fini le tour du quartier avec quelques minutes d'avance, ouvrit la porte de la maison –_ J'suis rentré ! _– aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, le jeune garçon referma la porte. Son père devait être devant sa télévision qui allait diffuser, comme chaque année, un vieux film d'horreur. Et sa mère dans la cuisine. Peter sentait le fumet d'un gratin de courge qui devait commencer à refroidir au four. Le repas ne tarderait pas à rejoindre la table. Il décida de mettre le couvert dans le salon pour alléger son travail. Sa mère, assise dans la cuisine, devait surveiller la cuisson de la viande tout en s'occupant de Vincent, le jeune frère de Peter. Quand le jeune garçon eût terminé sa corvée, il ajouta –_ Maman, la table est mise, je vais me débarbouiller et après je vais jouer dans ma chambre en attendant le repas ! Tu m'appelleras ? »

_Il monta les escaliers et posa le panier rempli de friandises sur son lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. Sagement, il prit sa douche et enfila son pyjama. Il prit le temps d'enlever la sauce tomate du visage de sa figurine puis retourna dans sa chambre. Assis devant son bureau, son 'Doctor', maintenant plus identifiable sans déguisement, lui faisant face, il commença à trier et à lister sur un cahier sa récolte du soir. À 9h15, sa mère ne l'ayant toujours pas appelé, Peter descendit dans la cuisine. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçût que quelque chose clochait. Ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il en conclût qu'ils avaient dû sortir en urgence pour son frère, dont la santé était fragile, pendant qu'il se lavait. Il ferma la porte d'entrée, éteignit la télévision, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, se servit un repas froid et monta, un plateau à la main, dans sa chambre. Son dîner terminé, il se coucha et, sa précieuse figurine dans la main, s'endormit sans savoir qu'à cet instant précis, ceux qui avaient été ses parents étaient allongés, presque exsangues, dans une chambre d'une maison voisine. Une petite ombre s'approcha près de la maison et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Mais, pour elle, la poignée était hors d'atteinte. Quelqu'un qui était absent à son précédent passage vivait encore ici et la maison lui interdisait de nouveau l'accès. Elle s'éloigna, tel un fantôme, dans sa robe blanche._

_Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Peter trouva ses parents assis sur le palier, discutant dans l'obscurité. Son petit frère n'était ni dans sa chambre ni avec eux mais le jeune garçon ne s'en étonna pas ... Il devait être à l'hôpital, une fois de plus ... Ils confirmèrent ses soupçons et lui dirent qu'ils n'étaient rentrés que pour lui expliquer, prendre une douche avant de repartir à son chevet. Comme il se mettait à pleuvoir, Peter se releva et dit :_

« Il pleut, rentrons vite !_ – instantanément, les défenses de la maison qui l'avaient protégé durant la nuit tombèrent. Les parents de Peter échangèrent un sourire complice qui n'avait pourtant rien d'engageant. Le seul être vivant ici venait, sans se douter de rien, de les inviter à entrer. _

_Puis Peter prépara un sac pour trois jours en suivant scrupuleusement une liste préétablie. Si ses parents ne rentraient pas ce soir, il devrait aller chez son oncle dès le lendemain. Il entendit ses parents tirer la porte d'entrée et se mit à la fenêtre pour leur adresser un dernier 'coucou' de la main. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la rue. Il passa sa journée à jouer avec sa figurine, la faisant voyager dans les lieux et les époques les plus improbables à bord d'une vieille boîte à chaussures, repeinte en bleu, sur le couvercle de laquelle on pouvait lire, en lettres maladroitement tracées, **"Police Public Call Box"**. À midi il se servit une part de gratin et une tranche du rôti que sa mère avait préparé la veille et fit de même le soir avant d'aller se coucher. _

_Dans la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de son père. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un en bas. Les parents de Peter étaient là, en compagnie d'un jeune homme inconnu. Sa mère dansait avec lui. Soudain, elle renversa sa tête en arrière et l'enfant resta stupéfait. Sa bouche était pleine ... de crocs effilés et son visage était difforme. Peter n'osait plus respirer, étrangement conscient qu'au moindre bruit, le monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux se ruerait sur lui, impitoyable. Il s'assit sur l'escalier et, une à une, il remonta les marches à reculons. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il récupéra son sac, y glissa la boîte à chaussures bleue, ses friandises et se cacha dans le placard, une couverture sur la tête pour se camoufler. Il eût du mal à se rendormir, cette nuit-là. Il entendit l'homme hurler de terreur une ou deux fois puis, comme le soir de son anniversaire, le silence s'abattit sur la maison. Au matin, il se décida à sortir, fit le tour du propriétaire, découvrant les reliefs du grignotage de sa mère : quelques gouttes de sang éparpillées sur le sol. Mais aucune trace de ses parents. Il remonta, cette fois-ci quatre à quatre, les escaliers, attrapa son sac, vérifia rapidement qu'il ne lui manquait rien et sortit, sans fermer à clef, de cette maison qui n'était désormais plus la sienne._

* * *

><p><em>Il n'était pas encore 10 heures quand il sonna chez le frère de sa mère. Celui-ci, le voyant armé de son sac, le laissa entrer sans poser de question. <em>

« Mary !_ – lança-t-il en direction de la cuisine – _Prévoies une part de plus ... on a un invité ! »

_Une femme aux cheveux blonds méchés de roux passa la tête par l'embrasure._

« Bonjour, mon lapin, pose ton sac dans ta chambre_ – elle parlait de la chambre d'ami, où Peter dormait à chaque fois qu'il venait. – _on mange à 11 h 30, aujourd'hui ! Tonton Chris_ – même s'il s'agissait du frère de Mary, Peter était habitué à l'appeler 'tonton' depuis son plus jeune âge. – _vient nous rendre visite avant de repartir pour l'Afrique. Il va nous montrer les diapos de son dernier voyage. »

_Silencieusement, il monta ses affaires et sortit ce qui lui restait des friandises qu'il avait obtenu deux soirs plus tôt, en empochant une quinzaine dans la foulée. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, la voix de sa tante Mary résonna dans la maison._

« À table ! »

_C'est à ce moment-là que Peter s'aperçut que son estomac criait famine ... Il n'avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner avant son départ précipité, toujours effrayé par sa nuit. Il dévala la douzaine de marches qui le séparait du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'était déchaussé dans sa chambre et portait maintenant une paire de pantoufles. Celle de droite arborait un **'D'** et celle de gauche un **'W'**. Ses cousines, les jumelles Lily et Gina, étaient déjà assises à la table. Mary les appela de la cuisine._  
>« Les filles, vous pourriez vous lever pour m'aider ! Le repas n'arrivera pas tout seul jusqu'à vos assiettes ! »<br>« Attends, Tatie ... Je viens t'aider ! » _– annonça Peter sous le regard noir de Lily. Sans attendre, il rejoignit sa tante, prit les assiettes qui attendaient depuis une bonne heure que quelqu'un les porte dans le salon et ressortit._  
><em>Sans se faire entendre de leur père, les jumelles lui lâchèrent :<em>  
>« Petit fayot ! <em>– Peter, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques de leur part, baissa les yeux pour éviter le conflit –<em> Tu n'pouvais pas la fermer ! »  
><em>Il posa les couverts, les arrangeant de son mieux malgré quelques erreurs. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, toute la famille était attablée.<em>  
><em>Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Chris, le frère aîné de sa tante Mary, sonna à la porte. Il n'eut pas l'air surpris de trouver le neveu de son beau-frère dans la maison, les deux familles étant pratiquement voisines. Après avoir salué tout le monde et avoir posé ses affaires, il annonça :<em>  
>« Un de mes vieux potes va venir. C'est avec lui que je pars ce soir. Il s'appelle Jerry Dandridge. C'est un gars costaud. Il travaille sur les chantiers, à l'extérieur de la ville. On va voyager ensemble jusqu'à Munich, puis je pars vers l'Afrique et lui vers l'Amérique ... Il va rejoindre de la famille à New-York. »<br>« D'accord, pas de problème pour nous. »  
><em>Après un après-midi entier à regarder deux bonnes centaines de diapositives, Peter monta dans sa chambre pour aller se préparer avant le repas. Sept heures du soir sonnaient quand une série de coups brefs se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. Mary alla ouvrir et invita le quadragénaire solidement bâti qui attendait derrière la porte à entrer chez eux. Un sourire aux lèvres, ce dernier pénétra dans la maison. Peter allait sortit de sa chambre et rejoindre la salle de bains quand des bruits étranges se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Des cris, des pleurs, son oncle qui hurlait après quelqu'un et enfin, le silence, pesant, mortel. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Peter s'allongea dans le lit et se cacha sous les draps. Il entendait régulièrement des pas à l'extérieur de la pièce ... comme si quelqu'un visitait la maison. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un inconnu passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, renifla et, après quelques secondes, referma la porte et s'éloigna. Une chaleur humide se répandit sur le jean du jeune garçon et une odeur âcre emplit peu à peu la pièce. La peur avait été trop forte, cette fois-ci et il s'était mouillé comme un bébé. Essayant malgré sa honte de ne pas pleurer pour ne pas attirer l'attention du prédateur qui rôdait, il passa la nuit à trembler, terrifié et incapable de dormir ni de bouger. Le lendemain, accompagné de son Doctor, il sortit enfin et descendit les escaliers. Il ne trouva qu'une seule chose : un pied de chaise cassé au milieu d'un tas de cendres. Sans réfléchir, il le prit et remarqua une chaîne avec un pendentif qui s'y était accroché. Il empocha l'objet brillant et sortit de la maison, armé de son pieu de fortune.<em>


End file.
